User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Random Mutation
So I'm toying with a new mechanic for a champion that started out as an idea to make harder minions (for a new game mode). Each mutation would visually upgrade the champion and many would be mutually exclusive. Please submit your ideas - the more the merrier (preferably with some indication of the visual upgrade and mutation influence). : Upon scoring a champion kill or being killed, you gain a random mutation from a pool of possible mutations. While the resulting mutation is random, your chance to receive a particular mutation is influenced by actions that lead up to Transmutation being triggered. *Offensive mutations: **Third Arm - In response to overwhelming enemies, you grow a third arm that autonomously deals physical damage with its attacks (has considerably less attack speed than you). **Sharp Claws - In response to heavily armored foes, your grow highly sharpened claws that (armor penetration). **Big Arm - In response to a preference to autoattacking, one of your arms grows significantly. Every other attack deals increased damage. **Adaptive Camouflage - In response to spending a lot of time in the brush, you gain stealth for 1.5 seconds upon exiting a brush. *Defensive mutations (damage): **Corrosive Blood - In response to overwhelming enemies, your blood gains corrosive properties. Whenever you take damage from a champion, you leave behind a trail of blood that deals damage over time to enemies who stand in the trail. **Reflective Carapace - In response to magic damage, your skin takes on a reflective sheen that reduces magic damage. **Hardened Carapace - In response to physical damage, your skin hardens making you more resistent to physical damage. **Spiked Carapace - In response to autoattackers, your skin grows spikes that inflict damage to attackers. **Shed Skin - In response to damage over time, you skin gains rapid regenerative properties. You take reduced damage from persistent and applied damage over times. *Defensive mutations (crowd control): **Ink Jets - In response to autoattacker, you grow ink jets. Attackers are blinded for 1.5 seconds. This cannot happen trigger against the same target more than once per a duration. **Increased Body Mass - In response to spending a large portion of fights in the air, you rapidly increases your body mass. Knockup effects are less effective. **Patagium - In response to repeated knockups, you grow patagium flaps between your limbs. After being knocked up, you remove all slows, gain a burst of movement speed and ignore unit collision for a short time. **Third Leg - In response to repeated knockbacks, you grow extra leg. Knockback effects are less effective. **Tentacles - In response to repeated knockbacks, you grow an array of tentacles. Upon being knocked back, you will grab the source and pull them with you half the distance. **Enhanced Respiration - In response to repeated slows, your respiratory system is overhauled. Slowing effects are reduced. **Disposable Limbs - In response to repeated pulls, you gain the ability to discard your limbs. You will resist the displacement of the next , , , , or , as it will pull off a disposable limb (you still take damage). The limb grows back each time you visit the fountain. **Nictitating Membrane - In response to spending a large portion of fights blinded, you grow a fully functioning Nictitating membrane. You will resist one blinding effect every so many seconds. *Utility/Other mutations: **Prehensile Tail - In response to repeated ambushes, you grow a prehensile tail. When an enemy engaged you from behind, they are briefly rooted. This cannot happen trigger against the same target more than once per a duration. **Thrill of the Kill - In response to being killed beyond the grave, you gain a preventative mechanism. a On champion kill, you gain a brief period of invulnerability. **Spare Organs - In response to a highly unfavorable KDR, you grow a large number of replacement organs. Upon taking lethal damage, you regenerate 25% of your maximum health over 3 seconds. This can only be triggered once per spawn. **Feign Death - In response to repeated executions, you gain a feign death mechanism. If you would take lethal damage from above 30% of your maximum health, you resist the grave on 1 health and gain stealth for 1.5 seconds - leaving behind a clone that dies in your place. **Adoptive Muscle Memory - In response to repeated deaths to enemies higher leveled than you, you gain will a small percentage of experience earned by nearby enemy champions. **Rapid Cell Growth - In response to long down times between fights, you gain bonus health regeneration when out of combat. An alternative mechanic would be: : When you first rank an ability, it will begin cycling through a pool of possible abilities (similar to Pick A Card). Activating the ability will lock in the selection, allowing the ability to be used as normal. Upon respawning, all abilities much be reselected. Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions